1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pretreatment liquid for ink jet textile printing and a textile printing method.
2. Related Art
Textile printing methods with which recording an image with respect to fabrics such as textiles, knitted fabrics, and non-woven fabrics is performed are known in the related art. Although screen textile printing methods and the like are widely used as textile printing methods, in recent years, utilizing ink jet recording methods has been investigated from the viewpoint of being able to more effectively use the ink used in the textile printing. Specifically, in a textile printing method using the ink jet recording method (below, referred to as “ink jet textile printing method”), an image is recorded on a fabric by an ink composition for ink jet textile printing formed in liquid droplet form is discharged from the nozzles of a head, thereby being attached to the fabric.
In such ink jet textile printing, pretreatment method in which a pretreatment liquid that contains a coagulant (such as a multivalent metal salt, an organic acid, a cationic compound) is applied in advance to the fabric is known in order for the color development or the like of the recorded image to be improved.
For example, JP-T-2009-084600 discloses a processing liquid for ink jet textile printing containing a water-soluble multivalent metal salt, a surfactant, and an aqueous medium. According to JP-T-2009-084600, a printed product is obtained with excellent texture in the printed part of the fabric, image concentration, durability of the ink coating film, and color fastness to washing.
JP-A-2009-30014 discloses a method of manufacturing a textile printed product that includes a step for using the pretreatment liquid containing a multivalent metal salt, and a step for printing ink for ink jet textile printing that contains a specified anionic resin. According to JP-A-2009-30014, it is possible to realize favorable concealment in a case of using a dark colored fabric or the like, along with the color fastness to washing and the rubbing fastness being favorable.
Japanese Patent No. 4969578 discloses a textile printing method that includes a step for performing pretreatment of the fabric using a pretreatment solution that includes an aqueous multivalent cationic salt solution, a step for printing using an aqueous white pigmentized ink jet ink with respect to the treated fabric, and a step for digitally printing on white ink using an aqueous color ink jet ink.
Since a large amount of the multivalent metal salt included in the pretreatment liquid remains on the surface when applied to the fabric by increasing the content of the multivalent metal salt, it is possible to improve the aggregation action of the pigment or the like included in the ink composition. However, due to the multivalent metal salt that remains on the surface of the fabric, the pigment included in the ink composition becomes easily dropped from the fabric and a defect easily arises of the color fastness to washing of the image being lowered. For this reason, in a case of using a pretreatment liquid disclosed in JP-T-2009-084600, JP-A-2009-30014, and Japanese Patent No. 4969578, even though it is possible to improve the color development of the recorded image using the ink composition, the color fastness to washing of the image cannot be said to be sufficient.